The day before
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Battle of choices".J-1. Ou plus exactement, H-26 avant le grand Jour. L'un comme l'autre ne parviennent pas à fermer l'oeil, séparés par quelques kilomètres. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils trouveront toujours un moyen d'être ensemble ...


_Hey people ! Comme convenu après discussion avec ma Jo' (et oui, encore une fois, vous pouvez la remercier), voici un nouvel OS, tout droit sorti de ... Sorti de où déjà ? (j'aurais bien dit le trou de l'anus d'une vache -pour parler poliment-, mais ce serait vous mentir). D'une de mes discussions avec Chouquette, pardi ! C'est fou le nombre d'idées qu'on peut pondre à la seconde dans ces moments-là d'ailleurs ! Et ce n'est pas vous les plus à plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?  
Devinez quoi ? Et oui (merci le résumé pour avoir déballé la surprise avant l'heure), il s'agit une fois de plus d'un OS qui s'ajoute à la série avec Thomas, comptant d'ores et déjà ______"**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__"et__ "**Battle of choices"**. Rappel toujours de mise (je sais, je me répète à chaque fois, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ? (Ahah, quel trait d'humour ! Ben oui, guérir, ce sont les médecins qui le font et attention ... Que sont nos deux personnages principaux ? MOUAHAHAHAH [Ne faîtes pas attention à ça, je débloque, mais c'est pas nouveau. J'attends que ma réservation à Mayfield se libère]. House est le père adoptif de Rachel________, âgée d'à présent 7 ans, lui et Cuddy sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans, et depuis peu, ils sont fiancés (ce qui a bien sûr très rapidement circulé dans tout le PPTH, une vraie poudrière cet hôpital), le mariage étant maintenant prévu et planifié. Voilà voilà !_

_________________Pendant que j'y pense, je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien. Ça fait tellement chaud au coeur de voir qu'à mesure que le temps passe, vous demeurez loyaux et fidèles. Alala je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeee ! (Que d'effusions d'amour. Je dois être dans une bonne passe tiens. Profitez-en, sait-on jamais !_

_________________Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve bientôt !_

_________________See ya people :D_

* * *

_**The day before.**_

J-1. Ou plus exactement, H-26. Depuis déjà une bonne heure, la jeune femme tournait encore et encore dans son lit. Dans 26 heures environ, elle serait mariée. Elle serait enfin l'épouse de celui qui avait su voler son cœur avec son consentement. Celui pour lequel elle était fière de s'être battue.

Elle releva doucement la tête, jetant un furtif coup d'œil en direction de sa fille. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns collés sur son visage cristallin. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable …

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se leva, et avança vers la fenêtre, où elle écarta un peu les stores, juste assez pour observer la ville de nuit. Bon sang, quel plaisir d'avoir de nouveau cette vue sur Ann Harbor. Tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, les meilleurs comme les moins bons. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses ici, tant de découvertes elle avait fait ! Puis, une fois 'visuellement' rassasiée, elle se rallongea dans son lit, toujours aussi surexcitée à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait.

A l'autre bout de la ville, il remuait encore et encore sur son matelas. Impossible de trouver le sommeil, il était bien trop sous pression pour cela. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se marier, et voilà que maintenant que l'échéance était proche, il commençait à stresser comme il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela soit possible.

Un rapide coup d'œil au lit voisin afin de s'assurer que son fils dormait paisiblement, et il se servit de sa canne posée non loin de lui pour attraper son sac à dos. A l'intérieur, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver ce qu'il désirait, et s'en saisit avant de reposer son sac au sol.

Dans une charmante chambre d'hôtel totalement à l'opposé de là, une vibration stressante se fit entendre. La jeune femme sursauta de surprise, et se leva en toute hâte afin de découvrir quel objet était à l'origine de ce léger vacarme. Elle ne tarda pas à en trouver l'emplacement, dissimulé au beau milieu de ses strings, tout au fond de son énorme valise.

Elle s'en saisit, et remarqua la petite enveloppe clignotant sur l'écran. Rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que rien ne la dérangerait, et elle l'ouvrit immédiatement.

- _**« Le lit est bien vide sans ton postérieur proéminent et impossible de trouver le sommeil. De ton côté, tout va bien ? Tu as bien trouvé mon petit cadeau ? Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te contacter sans que les pots de colle ne le découvrent... »**_

Elle sourit à la lecture du message, et serra quelques instants le mobile contre son cœur. Avec lui, elle ne s'ennuyait vraiment jamais, c'était certain.

_**- « Mon cul énorme te remercie triple idiot, et je dois bien avouer que tu me manques aussi. Rachel dort paisiblement, mais pas moyen pour moi de fermer l'oeil. Tu savais que ma mère me prendrait mon téléphone pour ne pas ce que je te joigne ? »  
- « C'était évident. Ta mère est du genre à ne jurer que par les traditions, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Et puis, je me doutais que Wilson ferait de même de mon côté. Tu viens me rejoindre en cachette Honey-bun, comme à la FAC ? »**_

Lisa jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fille, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. La proposition était alléchante, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Elle demanda donc à son fiancé l'adresse de son hôtel, et enfila une veste par dessus sa nuisette fine. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche de ses chaussures, mais … Impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Inutile de vouloir prendre celle de sa mère ou de sa sœur, elles aussi étaient introuvables. Les seules qu'elle put trouver furent une paire de celles de son beau-frère Eitan, bien trop grandes pour elle. Mais peu lui importait, ça ferait l'affaire.

Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, et s'approcha de Rachel, s'assurant une bonne fois pour toute que sa fille était bel et bien endormie. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans bruits avant de regarder à droite puis à gauche et de se précipiter vers la sortie de la suite qu'elle et une partie de sa famille occupait.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers sa voiture. Mais très vite, elle déchanta. Décidément, ils avaient vraiment fait de leur mieux pour lui empêcher de rejoindre son futur époux la veille de leur mariage !

Puisque la voiture de sa mère l'empêchait de partir, et bien elle l'utiliserait, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Elle remonta rapidement dans la suite tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle l'avait quitté, récupéra les clés, et retourna au véhicule. Là, elle s'empressa de filer sur les routes de la ville, afin de gagner l'hôtel dont il lui avait indiqué le nom un peu plus tôt. Une fois sur place, elle repéra la silhouette de son homme sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, qui l'attendait impatiemment. Pressée comme jamais elle courut le rejoindre, manquant presque de le faire tomber lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras.

Aussitôt il referma ses bras autour d'elle, lui offrant alors un baiser mêlant amour, tendresse et passion. Puis, il la fit entrer dans la chambre, lui indiquant de ne pas faire de bruits après avoir pointé du doigt leur fils paisiblement endormi. Il était si calme, si beau, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en le voyant, ses yeux brillants. Le médecin lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec lui dans la salle de bain mitoyenne, où il referma le loquet à peine furent-ils tous deux à l'intérieur. Il se laissa retomber au sol, le dos contre le mur, et l'invita à faire de même avant de la nicher contre lui, humant son parfum qu'il aimait tant. Ses doigts jouaient avec les boutons de la veste qu'elle portait, laissant dévoiler la nuisette fine qu'elle avait conservé. Un baiser au creux de sa nuque, et elle comprit qu'il adorait cette vision. Un simple regard vers ses chaussures, et il dut se retenir de rire.

**- C'est quand même pas celles que tu vas porter pour la cérémonie, non ? **La taquina-t-il à voix basse, voulant à tout prix éviter que Tomas se réveille car cela ferait voler leur plan en éclats.  
**- Idiot va**, rétorqua-t-elle en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. **Julia et ma mère se sont assurées de faire disparaître mes chaussures et les leurs, les seules que j'ai pu trouver sont celles d'Eitan, beaucoup trop grandes pour moi. Et j'ai du prendre la voiture de ma mère pour venir, car bien sûr elles avaient pensé à bloquer la mienne afin de s'assurer que je ne pourrais pas venir te retrouver.**

Il gloussa entre ses dents, amusé par toute la force et la vigueur que leur entourage avaient mis pour faire respecter au mieux la tradition selon laquelle les futurs mariés ne doivent se voir la veille de la cérémonie. Coutume totalement stupide qui plus est !

**- Wilson a failli me bander les yeux pour que je ne puisse pas savoir dans quel hôtel il me conduisait**, expliqua-t-il à son tour. **Et a bien veillé à me confisquer mon portable et mon ordi. Même l'argument du « Cuddy va mourir de peur si je ne peux pas lui donner des nouvelles de Tom » n'a pas fonctionné !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, rayonnante de joie. Bon sang que c'était jouissif de parvenir à déjouer les plans aussi facilement, rien que pour pouvoir passer du temps en la compagnie de son futur époux !

**- Parce qu'il sait que je te fais confiance pour les enfants**, déclara-t-elle en caressant l'avant-bras du Diagnosticien. **Il sait parfaitement que tu les aimes, et que tu prends soin d'eux malgré les impressions. Et puis tu sais, après tous les divorces qu'il a vécu, il veut être sûr que notre mariage soit unique, que tout se passe bien …**

Il roula des yeux, resserrant sa prise autour d'elle, tellement content de pouvoir l'avoir avec lui, et non de tourner sans cesse dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil sous prétexte qu'elle obnubile son esprit.

**- On n'est pas comme lui**, assura le Néphrologue, sa joue piquante chatouillant la peau douce de l'Endocrinologue. **On se connaît depuis plus de vingt ans, on a longtemps hésité à se livrer l'un à l'autre de peur de pouvoir briser le lien qui nous unissait. Maintenant, ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'on est ensemble, j'ai adopté Rachel, on a Tomas, et notre mariage est loin d'être issu d'un coup de tête. On n'est pas comme lui.**

Elle se tourna vers lui, en appui sur ses genoux et ses mains englobant le visage de son amant. Tout en douceur, elle unit leurs lèvres, enroulant alors ses bras autour de son cou tandis que sa poitrine rencontrait son torse et que leurs nez et dents s'entrechoquaient. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, le regard ancré, planté, vissé dans celui de l'autre.

**- Mais c'est que mon Housounet est un romantique hein … **Le taquina-t-elle en chatouillant son nez avec le bout du sien.  
**- Je suis pas « Housounet »**, grogna-t-il, plus pour la forme que sincèrement. **Je peux même te le prouver en te prenant sauvagement, là tout de suite maintenant, même par derrière !**

Elle roula des yeux, et en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le torse avant de se laisser retomber contre lui, un large sourire aux lèvres

**- Espèce d'andouille**, pouffa-t-elle. **Tu sais, tu devrais garder toutes tes forces pour demain, tu risques d'en avoir bien besoin !  
- J'ai toujours des forces pour satisfaire ma Boss**, déclara-t-il solennellement en bombant fièrement le torse.

A nouveau, elle se mit à rire. Il n'était vraiment pas possible, bientôt pire que leurs enfants s'il continuait sur cette lancée ! Elle lui offrit un tendre baiser, profitant de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, en toute impunité.

**- Contiens tes ardeurs, Tomas dort à côté**, lui rappela-t-elle, ses doigts se promenant sur l'avant-bras de l'homme, tout doucement.  
**- Et pour Rachel, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se réveille en pleine nuit et interpelle ta famille au sujet de ton absence ? **S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, l'idée lui traversant tout juste l'esprit.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, son regard se posant au sol. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Elle était allée contre ses propres principes, et pas n'importe comment.

**- Tu te souviens des somnifères que tu avais utilisé le jour de mon anniversaire ? **Fit-elle, le visage plus rouge que jamais, et les yeux fuyants. **Et bien, il est fort probable que Rachel en ait avalé un dans le verre d'eau qu'elle a bu avant de dormir …**

Le médecin ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par les propos de sa compagne. Vraiment ? Elle avait fait ça ? Bon sang qu'il était fier d'elle, c'était bien sa fiancée !

**- T'as VRAIMENT fait ça ? **S'enthousiasma-t-il. **Et tu m'annonces ça comme si tu avais fais les ****courses ? Wooooow !**

Elle continua à fixer ses pieds, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sédater sa propre fille, ce n'était pas rien tout de même, et lui il ne semblait pas même lui en vouloir à ce sujet ! Mon Dieu quelle mère odieuse elle était …

**- House, je t'annonce que j'ai fait avaler un somnifère à Rachel, et toi tu me félicites ? **S'étonna-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. **Une mère ne doit pas faire ça à son enfant, c'est fou et insensé !  
- Si tu l'as fait, c'est parce que tu avais une raison, n'est-ce pas ? **Nota-t-il, en caressant sa joue avant d'attraper son menton et de lui faire relever la tête vers lui.  
**- Elle était intenable, surexcitée à l'idée d'être la demoiselle d'honneur et j'ai quasiment du lui courir après pour lui faire avaler son verre**, expliqua-t-elle, imprimant la marque de ses incisives sur sa lèvre inférieure. **Si je voulais qu'elle dorme, c'était la seule option qui s'offrait à moi. Sinon, elle aurait ressemblé à un vrai petit zombie demain durant la cérémonie et ensuite à la fête.**

Il la pressa tout contre lui, la berçant doucement de droite à gauche, déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- Alors arrête de t'en faire**, assura-t-il avant de la faire basculer sur lui pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. **D'autant plus que ça t'a laissé la possibilité de venir me rejoindre ici …**

Elle roula des yeux, s'enfonçant davantage dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle allait épouser. Il avait cette façon bien personnel de faire en sorte qu'elle oublie ce pour quoi elle s'en voulait, et elle devait avouer qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Car il parvenait toujours à lui montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, parfois même quelqu'un, selon les propres dires du médecin, de trop bien pour une personne comme lui.

**- C'est vrai que c'est Wilson qui va te conduire devant l'autel ? **Poursuivit-il, son menton frottant contre les cheveux de la jeune femme. **Il n'arrête pas de le répéter encore et encore, on dirait une vieille folle hystérique.**

Aussitôt et sans pouvoir se retenir une seule seconde, elle se mit à rire, le son se répercutant agréablement contre les murs de la salle de bain où ils s'étaient enfermés. Vraiment pas croyable celui-là, toujours le mot pour la faire s'esclaffer à en perdre haleine ! Elle parvint difficilement à se remettre de son fou rire, d'autant plus après qu'House l'ait rejoint, fier de sa métaphore.

**- A t'écouter, on croirait que Wilson est gay**, pouffa-t-elle. **Et oui, c'est lui qui me conduira devant l'autel, puisque mon père n'est plus parmi nous pour le faire.  
- Alors si je comprends bien … **Plaisanta-t-il en prétextant se plonger dans une intense réflexion, **tu assimiles Wilson à un père de substitution. Rassure moi, tu as dépassé le stade du complexe d'Oedipe j'espère ? Sinon je te promets que je le maintiens à une certaine distance de nous pour être sûr que vous ne vous enverrez pas en l'air et que vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi !**

Cette fois-ci, elle s'étouffa presque de rire tant il paraissait sérieux dans ses propos. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille sans céder à la tentation de se 'taper une barre' comme on dit vulgairement ? Elle se roulait presque par terre, tant elle était hilare. Bon sang qu'elle l'aimait son idiot pas fini !

**- Rassures toi, James n'est pas du tout mon genre**, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. **Vois-****tu, je préfère taper dans le plus âgé, un peu comme … toi.**

Il fit mine d'être offensé, et détourna la tête, affichant un air boudeur.

**- Dis aussi que je suis vieux tant que tu y es ! **S'indigna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il repoussait ainsi la Doyenne.  
**- Un vieux très bien conservé, soit dit en passant**, ajouta-t-elle, un large et sublime sourire sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. **Un Dieu du sexe.  
- Voilà ce que mon égo aime entendre ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il, l'attrapant alors pour la serrer à nouveau contre lui. **Gregory House, Dieu du Sexe, pour vous servir.**

Elle mordilla sa nuque, ses mains caressant son visage rugueux tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine toute entière.

**- C'est bête que notre fils dorme juste à côté, n'est-ce pas ? **Se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant de lui offrir un tendre et doux baiser, qu'il approfondit à leur guise.  
**- Oh mais j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc, je saurais faire taire tes gémissements si besoin … **Déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.  
**- Ce serait avec plaisir évidemment, mais pas ce soir n'est-ce pas**, précisa-t-elle, dans ses yeux flottant un air malicieux. **D'autant plus qu'il ne faudrait pas que je tarde trop à rentrer si je veux être sûre qu'on ne remarquera pas mon absence.**

Il acquiesça, dévorant sa peau de baisers. Il le savait, elle allait devoir rentrer à l'hôtel, le laisser seul ici avec leur petit dernier s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs familles respectives apprennent pour leur 'petite escapade secrète'.

**- Durant notre voyage de noces, j'aurais bien assez de temps pour te montrer l'ampleur de mes talents … **Se vanta-t-il pour ensuite la faire basculer au dessus de lui et lui offrir un baiser passionné.

Durant quelques instants, ils profitèrent de cette intimité certes peu confortable pour se cajoler encore un peu, redoutant l'un comme l'autre le moment où ils seraient contraints de se séparer pour ne se revoir que durant la cérémonie, pas avant.

Main dans la main, leurs doigts entrelacés, ils sortirent sans bruits de la salle d'eau, et Lisa admira une vingtaine de secondes son petit bout endormi, le pouce dans la bouche et sa peluche perroquet serrée tout contre lui. Puis, suivie de House, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre où elle s'installa sur le rebord, et embrassa amoureusement son fiancé, avant de passer à l'extérieur de la suite. Il lui sourit tendrement, la regardant s'éloignement gracieusement sans pouvoir détacher un seul instant son regard d'elle.

Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture de sa mère, et respira un bon coup avant d'allumer le moteur. Elle devait se faire une raison, House et elle trouveraient toujours le moyen de déjouer les plans de leurs entourages pour se voir, et elle en était fière. Un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la bâtisse qu'elle venait de quitter, et elle fila dans les rues de Ann Harbor, le cœur léger.

Une fois devant son hôtel, elle entama un créneau pour placer le véhicule comme il se trouvait avant qu'elle ne l'utilise, et se pressa de regagner la suite qu'elle occupait. Là, elle remit les chaussures d'Eitan à leur place, sa veste dans le dressing de sa chambre, et vérifia le sommeil de Rachel avant de se glisser sans ses draps, toujours en souriant largement. Dans moins d'une journée, elle serait enfin la femme du grand Gregory House, celui qui avait su emprisonner son cœur pour ne jamais plus lui rendre …

De l'autre côté de la ville, l'infirme se glissa lui aussi sous les couvertures, et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, souriant comme jamais. Plus que quelques heures et il aurait sa 'femme' rien que pour lui. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait admirer la robe qu'elle avait choisi pour l'occasion et qu'elle avait bien tenu à l'empêcher de voir.

L'un comme l'autre ne peina pas à trouver le sommeil, leurs petites retrouvailles nocturnes les ayant comme rassurés. La nuit passa à une vitesse folle, et déjà le soleil se levait sur la ville. Rachel, fidèle à son poste d'excitée de service malgré le somnifère qu'elle avait avalé la veille, se chargea de réveiller sa mère comme elle se devait, avant de courir dans toute la suite pour faire de même avec les autres résidents. Il en fut de même quant à Tomas, qui sautillait tellement dans tous les sens qu'il manqua de réveiller l'étage tout entier.

**- C'est bizarre, mes chaussures sont terreuses alors que je ne suis pas sorti sous la pluie … **S'étonna la voix d'Eitan, les dits-souliers à la main.

Depuis sa chambre, Lisa roula des yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oups, elle avait oublié ce détail …

**- Et mon rétroviseur est plié ! **S'écria Arlène, penchée sur le balcon de la suite.

Lisa s'enfonça dans sa valise, dissimulant le pourpre qui s'était emparé de ses joues. Décidément, elle avait accumulé les gaffes lors de sa sortie nocturne !

**- C'est quoi ce rouge à lèvres dans ta salle de bains House ? **Demanda Wilson, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Merde, une preuve du passage de Lisa ! Vite, il lui fallait trouver une excuse, sinon ils seraient grillés, et en beauté.

**- Je l'ai trouvé dans ma trousse de toilette, Cuddy avait du l'y mettre par mégarde quand on a bouclé nos bagages**, mentit-il en essayant de faire avaler à Tomas son petit-déjeuner.  
**- J'ai entendu Maman cette nuit ! **S'exclama ce dernier, un large sourire barrant ses lèvres.

Le Diagnosticien manqua alors de s'étouffer avec un bout de pain, et parvint tout juste à dissimuler son début de gêne face à son meilleur ami.

**- Tu devais faire un joli rêve alors**, se rattrapa l'infirme en avalant une longue gorgée de café brûlant.  
**  
**L'enfant acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur son bol, tout excité. Le médecin lui, s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et souffla de soulagement. Un peu plus et ils étaient fait comme des rats.

Mais au final, peu leur importait les conséquences à présent. Seul le résultat comptait, et bientôt ils se retrouveraient à nouveau, l'un en face de l'autre. En soit, ils avaient réussi à boucler la boucle. Leur rencontre avait commencé par des rendez-vous secrets, dissimulés des yeux de tous à la faculté. Leur couple s'achevait sur une visite à la nuit tombée, un de ces instants volés. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à cette époque, leur relation ne prenait pas fin. Bien au contraire, dans quelques heures, elle serait des plus officielles qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Dans quelques heures, ils ne seraient plus simple couple, mais mari et femme. Dans quelques heures, leur petite famille serait des plus unies, quoi qu'il arrive.

Alors même si leur petite escapade dans la salle de bain venait à s'apprendre, ils n'en avaient plus que faire. Car à présent, seul le décompte des heures avait son importance à leurs yeux. Et puis, si on venait à découvrir comment ils étaient parvenus à déjouer les tours de leur entourage, cela serait une preuve du fait qu'ils soient prêts à tout pour ne pas passer trop de temps loin de l'autre …

_THE END._


End file.
